Pleasant Dreams
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Sonhos podem ser interessantes, afinal de contas... .::YAOI/LEMON; esteja avisado!::.


**Well... first of all, Naruto não me pertence. Não é o meu nome que está na capa do mangá mesmo. Segundo, essa fic contém YAOI, logo se você não gosta, não leia. Nã quero perder meu tempo tendo que aturar comentários desagradáveis e/ou xingando alguém.**

**Dedico essa fic em especial para a Mukuro, player de Sai no fórum Yaoi Gakure no Sato. Honey, perdoe-me se essa fic está confusa ou algo assim, ela foi feita de coração. Isso é o que importa ^^**

**Espero que goste desse humilde presente meu *-***

**Bom... Chega de enrolação... Boa leitura**

-X-

**_Pleasant Dreams_**

- E isso é tudo.

A voz de Hyuuga Neji ecoou pela sala silenciosa da Godaime Hokage. Há algumas semanas atrás, o portado do Byakugan e sua equipe estiveram em missão no país da Chuva, sendo esta muitíssimo bem sucedida. Houve várias mortes, mas poucos feridos.

- Fizeram um excelente trabalho. Por hora estão dispensados.

A voz enérgica e autoritária de Tsunade se fez ouvir novamente em meio ao profundo silêncio, logo seguido por um "hai" em uníssono por parte da equipe que se encontrava na sala da representante da vila, estes logo saindo pela porta.

-X-

-Tadaima...

Disse ao entrar na mansão Hyuuga. Finalmente estava em casa. Finalmente teria um merecido descanso depois de uma árdua missão. Apesar de ser um shinobi, também era um ser humano. E como tal, um descanso uma vez na vida era sempre bom. Rumou calmamente para seus aposentos, onde tomou um longo e demorado banho, logo em seguida rumando para a imponente sala de jantar da mansão.

- Co-como... Foi... A missão... Neji-san?

A tímida voz de Hinata se fez ouvir em meio o silêncio que se encontrava os poucos membros da família ali presentes. Até o próprio Neji impressionou-se com o fato de Hinata ter lhe dirigido a palavra. Logo ela, que não costumava falar durante as refeições.

- Não diria que foi uma missão das mais fáceis, Hinata-sama... Mas também não foi tão difícil de concluir.

Neji respondeu com um tom de voz sério, porém calmo.

O jantar prosseguiu sem maiores conversas. Ao término deste, a louça que utilizada fora levada a pia. Em seguida, todos os membros da família foram para seus respectivos aposentos.

Como ainda não sentia sono, Neji ficou a ler alguns pergaminhos que se encontravam espalhados pelo chão de seu quarto. Estava tão entretido com o que fazia que tivesse um discreto sobressalto ao ver a moça de longas madeixas azuladas parada em frente aos seus aposentos.

- Deseja algo. Hinata-sama...?

Neji pergunta olhando fixamente para a face tímida da prima.

-E-eu... Eu vim... hum... Lhe desejar... Boa noite... Nii-san...

A herdeira do clã Hyuuga disse em voz baixa, mas audível o suficiente para que o primo pudesse ouvir.

- Boa noite, Hinata-sama.

Neji respondeu calmamente logo vendo a moça encaminhar-se com pressa para seus aposentos, deixando mais uma vez o gênio Hyuuga sozinho. Aos poucos sentiu uma ligeira onda de sono a lhe invadir. Não pensou duas vezes: Apagou a luz dos seus aposentos, foi até a cama, deitando-se confortavelmente no móvel. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos se fechassem e finalmente se entregasse ao sono.

-X-

_A suave luz do luar adentrava por uma pequena fresta da janela que se achava aberta, uma leve e refrescante brisa adentrando por esta e logo indo de encontro a pálida face do portador do Byakugan e tocando-a com suavidade, fazendo com que as longas madeixas castanhas bailassem levemente no processo._

_Um estranho arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Por alguma razão sentia que havia mais alguém ali no quarto a não ser o próprio Hyuuga. Levantou-se e sentou-se na cama, logo ativando o Byakugan e vasculhando dentro do aposento à procura do "invasor". Um sorriso discreto se fez presente nos finos lábios de Neji ao constatar que finalmente o encontrara._

_- Não esperava uma visita tão sorrateira vinda de você... __**Uzumaki Naruto**__._

_O Hyuuga de longas madeixas castanhas disse com leve cinismo arrogância enquanto desativava a Kekkei Genkai._

_O ninja que se atendia por Uzumaki Naruto achava-se parado em meio à penumbra, a alguns passos de distância da cama onde o outro shinobi se achava naquele momento. Passos este que o mesmo fez questão de diminuir ao caminhar com passadas lentas e sorrateiras, aproximando-se da cama do outro._

_Sob a suave luz da lua que adentrava pela fresta da janela, era possível notar que o tom dourado dos cabelos naturalmente arrepiados do Uzumaki achava-se um tanto mais suavizado, e que os olhos cerúleos do loiro possuíam um brilho... Diferente. O que era aquele brilho? O moreno desconhecia. Desviou por um momento seu olhar do rosto dele e se pôs a analisá-lo de cima a baixo lentamente. Achou estranho o fato de ele não estar usando as costumeiras vestes alaranjadas e sim uma yukata de cor branca, realçando discretamente sua pele levemente bronzeada._

_Um calafrio percorre lentamente a espinha dorsal de Neji. Por alguma razão, aquele brilho nos olhos do portador da Kyuubi estavam lhe deixando intrigado._

_- O que faz aqui? O que você quer?_

_Neji pergunta, o tom de sua voz mudando de levemente cínico para sério._

_Um sorriso discreto paira nos lábios do loiro. E foi com o mesmo sorriso que apoiou ambas as mãos sob a cama, apoiando logo em seguida o joelho esquerdo e por fim o direito. Os olhos perolados do Hyuuga analisavam cada movimento do portado do Bijuu de nove caudas que naquele momento encontrava-se ajoelhado sobre sua cama. Tentava de alguma maneira compreender o que ele queria. Em vão._

_Com movimentos lentos, Naruto foi engatinhando sobre a cama do outro até ficar muitíssimo próximo dele. Tão próximo que seus narizes quase se tocavam. Olhos azuis encaravam olhos perolados, arregalados em um misto de surpresa e confusão._

_O sorriso que estava estampado nos lábios do loiro se estendeu um pouco mais ao ver a expressão confusa do Hyuuga. Ainda mantendo o ritmo lento, aproximou seu rosto do ouvido dele, seus lábios roçando de leve ali._

_- Apenas quis fazer uma pequena visita..._

_Naruto responde utilizando um tom de voz baixo e um tanto quanto envolvente. Um suspiro um tanto baixo escapa dos lábios de Neji sem que ele pudesse contê-lo. Em seguida, Naruto volta a encarar o Hyuuga nos olhos, ambos os rostos agora __**perigosamente **__próximos. Tão próximos que não somente os narizes, mas também os lábios, se tocassem._

_-O que quero...?_

_Uzumaki repete a pergunta feita, o brilho intrigante que encontrava-se em seus orbes cerúleos agora muito mais intenso do que antes._

_-...__** Você**__..._

_Dessa vez o loiro usou um tom de voz muitíssimo baixo, mais baixo do que um murmúrio. Um murmúrio contra os lábios do moreno, que de forma quase que imperceptível estremeceu. Não sabia o que se passava na mente do loiro, mas por alguma razão... Estava apreciando as estranhas investidas dele. Como estavam próximos um do outro, o Hyuuga aproveitou e enlaçou a nuca de Naruto com uma de suas mãos, mantendo assim a proximidade de ambos os rostos, tão logo seus lábios roçando-se um no outro. No início um toque suave e ocasional, mas que aos poucos tomava outras proporções à medida que tanto os lábios de Neji quanto os de Naruto ansiavam por um maior contato. _

_Em meio ao profundo e intenso beijo, Naruto acomodou-se no colo do moreno, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não deixar todo o seu peso cair sobre ele, apreciando cada vez mais daquele delicioso contato, deixando suas mãos repousadas nos ombros largos e fortes dele, assim como as dele lhe seguravam pela cintura de maneira firme e decidida. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava gostando do modo como o loiro reagia aos seus toques. E isso era inegavelmente ótimo. Tão bom que não tinha a menor vontade de parar._

_Rápida e habilmente, as mãos de Neji procuraram pelo nó que atava a vestimenta do loiro, logo a desatando e ao mesmo tempo interrompendo o contato entre os lábios, pois já sentia seus pulmões protestando por ar, mas não parando um só momento de provocá-lo. Deslizou lentamente os lábios pelo pescoço do loiro, distribuindo pequenos beijos por toda a extensão deste, ouvindo os baixos suspiros que vez ou outra o loiro deixava escapar. Ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo esguio que ele possuía, uma onda de crescente excitação lhe invadindo lentamente. Deslizou a yukata pelos ombros do loiro, fazendo com que a referida peça caísse sob o colchão da cama. _

_- Gosta disso...?_

Neji pergunta com a voz rouca em seguida sugando com languidez a curva do pescoço do loiro, recebendo um gemido baixinho como resposta.  
Com um movimento ágil, inverte as posições e deixa o loiro por baixo desta vez. Ficou a mirá-lo por alguns momentos, uma onda de excitação incontrolável lhe assolando o corpo. Tão intensa que sentia que a roupa que usava estava se tornando extremamente incômoda. Removeu-a rapidamente, logo ficando sobre o corpo do loiro, deixando uma parte de seu peso sobre ele. Um novo beijo foi trocado, sendo este mais profundo e sôfrego do que antes, assim como os toques em ambos os corpos. Inesperadamente, Neji invade o corpo do loiro com um movimento rápido, logo o ouvindo gemer alto, porém não fora um gemido de dor, mas de mais puro prazer. Aos poucos, o movimento de ambos os corpo foram tomando maior intensidade e força, bem como os gemidos que ambos deixavam escapar. Logo atingiram o limite, gemendo alto a uma só voz.

-X-

Acordou assustado e se sentindo um tanto incômodo devido ao leve suor que deslizava por seu rosto. Sua respiração achava-se ofegante e seu corpo estremecia, sem falar que uma parte de seu corpo achava-se estranhamente desperta. Precisava dar um jeito naquilo e rápido. Rapidamente levantou-se da cama e rumou para o banheiro de seus aposentos, apressando-se para tomar um banho frio, ou melhor, gelado.

Enquanto deixava a água gélida cair sobre seu corpo, ficava a pensar sobre o "estranho" sonho que tivera. Não podia ter sido somente um sonho. Fora real demais.

"_Muito real..."_

Pensou consigo mesmo o Hyuuga, secando-se com uma branca toalha e logo retornando ao quarto e vestindo-se novamente para dormir. Esperava não sonhar com absolutamente mais nada... E nem com ninguém.

Mas mesmo que detestasse admitir, não conseguia negar que fora um sonho no mínimo interessante.

-X-

**_Reviews são excelentes e fazem a aprendiz de escritora aqui continuar._**

**_Logo, mandem reviews XD_**


End file.
